


Real Courage

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Courage, Dancing, Gen, M/M, Prom, Prom Queen, Prom Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prom spoilers ahead. When the Prom King and Queen announcement is made, Dave has to be courageous and inspire the bravest person he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Courage

Dave Karofsky had hoped to be elected Prom King. Popularity still meant a lot to him and his girlfriend Santana really wanted it, but Dave had never wanted to be elected in the way he was. “Your 2011 Prom King is…Dave Karofsky,” Principal Figgins had announced. Dave had stared in shock, but moments later he was given a shock that was far more painful. “Your 2011 Prom Queen is…Kurt…Hummel.”

The room burst into yelling and shouting. Quinn Fabray looked as though she was about to have a heart attack. “He can’t be Queen,” someone said. “He’s a dude. A queer dude but still…a dude.”

The hockey guys snickered and Dave knew it was a set up. He looked over and saw Azimio glaring at him. He had told Azimio he was gay, trusting him as his best friend. Had it really come out? A prank to get Kurt Hummel elected as Queen was something that he expected of McKinley but he knew that the joke was on him too. He watched as Kurt’s eyes immediately filled with tears. That stupid prep school boy leaned up close and whispered something to him, but Kurt shoved him away.

He ran away from his friends. Dave watched in horror. He felt like he wanted to cry himself just seeing how hurt Kurt was. “This school is way too queer for me,” he heard someone else say and he looked at Principal Figgins, who seemed helpless to the chaos. Some of the chaperones rushed up to the stage to assist him. “I’m going to go get him,” he told them, softly. “He doesn’t deserve this. Give me five minutes.”

After much frantic searching, Dave found Kurt locked in a bathroom stall. Principal Figgins' concerned voice as he declared the boys Prom King and Queen was still ringing in his ears but he knew he had to make this right. He had to do something to make this ridiculous shitstorm less than horrific. He paused in front of the stall, knowing that it was Kurt inside because he could see the boy's shoes and hear him crying, choking on his own soft sobs. "Kurt, open up," he said, knocking hard on the door. "C'mon man."

"Karofsky?" the boy asked. "Oh god, go away. If you're here to gloat and laugh at me, just do it later, please. I can't take-"

"Kurt," he said firmly. "I...I know you got elected as queen as part of some sick joke, but I honestly have reason to believe Azimio told the other guys I was gay and it was a sick joke against me too. I think this was something to hurt the both of us."

"So?"

"So let's stick it to them," he said. Oh god, he was scared of what he was about to suggest but he had to make the suggestion. He had to at least try to save Kurt's night. "Let's go back out there and have the King and Queen dance thing. Let's go show them that we can stand up to the teasing and be tougher than them. We are stronger than they are, or at least we all know that you are."

The lock clicked and Kurt stood in front of him. His face was bright red and blotchy, streaked with tears. He did not speak but his eyes were watery and his lip trembled. Dave wanted to reach out and hug him but instead he just stood there and waited for Kurt to compose himself enough to be able to speak. Finally, Kurt spoke. "Please don't be joking," he stammered after a long, hard look into Dave's eyes. "I'm a walking joke to people here. I am the flaming queer who wore a kilt to prom and was just elected prom queen."

"You're also the strongest guy I know."

The words just came out without Dave meaning for them to. They certainly got Kurt's attention as the other boy's eyes flashed upward and his mouth hung open. "Do you really mean that?" Kurt asked, softly. Dave knew that Kurt wasn't normally the insecure type but he honestly didn't blame him for being insecure in that moment. He had been absolutely humiliated by a school that was out for blood when it came to strong, beautiful, different young men.

"Of course I do," he said, exasperated that all the truth had to come out like this. "I've always admired you Kurt, for being so brave. You can't let em win now."

Kurt sighed a little bit, wiping his eyes. "Alright," he mumbled. He looked into the mirror but shook his head. "No amount of work is going to save my face now. Let's do this."

They walked back into the room together. Dave actually reached over and held Kurt's hand, trying to prove to himself that he could do this. He was brave and he could do the right thing in a moment where everyone expected him to crumble. "Your prom royalty is ready," Dave said, giving his former friends a glare before he looked straight at Figgins. They could do this. “I know it was a stupid joke but we’re going to accept it and go for it.”

Figgins seemed unsure what to do given the fact that there were catcalls, hysteria and lots of yelling over a Prom Queen declaration that nobody was prepared for. He cued for the band to start playing and Dave took Kurt's other hand and Kurt nodded. He let go and the other boy wrapped both arms around his waist. Dave carefully situated his own on Kurt's shoulders and tried to remember how to breathe. He danced with Kurt slowly, knowing that every eye was on them. His greatest fear had always been nonconformity, attention. He was starting to realize that was hardly a fear anymore.

"Are you afraid?" Kurt asked him softly, leaning up a little to whisper in his ear. Kurt's voice had stopped wavering and it seemed Kurt too was welcome in by the peaceful, calm feeling. It was brave what they were doing. It was strong and it was showing everyone just how powerful they both could be.

Dave shook his head. "Not as much as I thought I'd be," he admitted, leaving a hand on Kurt's lower back as they danced. The short dance came to an end and they parted.

Kurt was smiling by the end of it, bowing graciously. His face was still a mess, covered in blotches and red tracks and his nose was even brighter. He kept wiping his eyes self consciously but he looked genuinely grateful. "That was a nice dance," he whispered, keeping his eyes locked on Dave's. Dave very delicately took his hand again and led him over to his friends, his boyfriend. He knew that a guy like him might never deserve Kurt Hummel but he could at least be a guy worthy of him some day. He had seen the worse and he could handle it. "Thank you for making me get up and face that. I would have absolutely crumbled if not for you."

Dave nodded, slowly. "You can’t...can't crumble," he mumbled. "Too many people look to you for courage. Have a good night Kurt."

"You too," he whispered.

"I'll try."


End file.
